


Charging By The Hour

by bondboy68



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lots of cussing from Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by request when I was really tired. This is very simply some Hannigram sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charging By The Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. Feel free to alert me of any and all mistakes. 
> 
> If you like this but want more (it's pretty short) feel free to send me a kink or prompt and I'll write another one-shot. 
> 
> Not sure why I decided that Will talks constantly during sex. Just sort of happened...

“Is this considered part of my therapy?” Will asked before throwing back his head and breathing out a curse, fingers gripping hard shoulders tight enough to bruise. 

Hannibal responded without missing a beat. “Do you think it should be?”

Will almost laughed. Ask a smart-ass question, get a smart-ass response. He was sitting on the man’s desk,not for the first time, while they made out and grinded like teenagers. “I won’t even be so cliche as to ask if you do this for all your clients.” Hannibal didn’t responded. He slowed their pace, moving his hips in teasing circles as he tipped Will’s head back and kissed his neck, almost lovingly. Will groaned, spreading his legs even wider. “Fuck. I think we need to be naked. Right now.” Hannibal was happy to oblige, removing Will’s shirt so he could kiss down across his collarbones. Will wrapped his legs around the man’s hips, fingers digging into the doctor’s arms. “Fuck. I want….” he trailed off. 

“Speak up, Will.” It was a crime that his voice could stay so calm and steady when Will felt like he was being taken apart piece-by-piece. “I need you to talk to me. I don’t want any miscommunication issues.” Once again the doctor moved his hips in a way that had Will groaning and writhing, silently begging to be touched more, to feel more. 

“I want you,” he swallowed hard, “to fuck me.” 

“Are you sure?” If hearing that had done anything to Hannibal he didn’t show it. Which was extremely annoying. They had never done that before, always stopping at hands, or one time mouths. But Will wanted it, he was sure of it. He wanted Hannibal. 

“Yes. I’m sure. Please.” Hannibal ran his hands slowly down his sides and Will moaned. He felt hot, his skin was burning, but all he wanted was to be closer to Hannibal. And for the man to take some fucking clothes off. “How are you not dying under all of that?” He took matters into his own hands, pushing the coat away. He attacked Hannibal’s mouth with his own as he made quick work of the man’s tie and shirt. Chest exposed, his ran his hands over every bit of skin he could reach, moaning around Hannibal’s tongue. He dug his hands into the man’s side harshly. 

Hannibal stopped suddenly, pushing Will back. At fist he was worried he’d done something wrong but then he saw the look in the other man’s eyes. Something dark, and dangerous. And something hot. Pure lust. Hannibal’s fingers were digging bruises into Will’s hips and the younger man let out a needy moan. Hannibal surged forward, attacking his mouth with teeth and tongue. He bit down hard enough on Will’s lip to draw blood, then licked it away. 

Will couldn’t find it in himself to be even a little grossed out. 

He was scrambling at Hannibal’s pants, trying to push them down off his hips despite how close they were to each other, hips still moving in a way that wasn’t satisfying enough. He let out curses and gasps as he neck was lavished with cruel attention. Somebody would be sure to notice the marks left there, even if he could cover the bruises everywhere else. 

Well...they didn’t have to know that it was from Dr. Lecter. 

Finally, Hannibal stepped away long enough to rip down Will’s pants and boxers, and remove his own. They crashed back together all hot skin and sweat, kissing with too much teeth as Will wrapped his legs around the other man to bring him closer. 

“Please, please, please, I want it, I want it so bad, I need it,” Will was muttering, begging, every moment his mouth was free. Hannibal tugged him forward so his ass hung off the desk. He heard a drawer open and close and moaned, knowing what it was. He sucked hungrily at Hannibal’s tongue while the man coated his fingers with lube and began to prep him. Will had done this to himself a few times now, and a few times with Hannibal as well. No more than two fingers. This time Hannibal started with two. Will hissed at the sudden stretch but just clung tighter. After only a minute he was trying to move his hips down onto the now three fingers, whimpering and begging. “Fuck, now, do it now, please, I need it.” 

He verbally mourned when the fingers were gone, but was too busy kissing and scraping his teeth over Hannibal’s clean, white skin to notice was the man was doing until something was pressing into him that was not a finger. 

“Oh, fuck. Oh fuck this is really happening.” 

“Are you alright, Will?”

“Yes, please don’t stop, please.” 

It stretched a lot more than what he was used to and they probably could have taken their time a lot more, but in the moment he didn’t care. He hooked his feet around Hannibal’s hips, trying to push him faster. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Will.”

“I want it to hurt.” 

Hannibal bit into his shoulder hard, tear a silent scream out of Will, who dug his nails into the other man’s shoulders. It seemed to take forever but finally Hannibal was fully inside of him. He held Will as the younger shook lightly, panting “fuck, fuck” and “please, please” like a mantra. Hannibal slowly pulled back, then thrust sharply forward. Will cried out. There was some pain, but it felt so, so good. He kissed the other man hard as Hannibal began an easy thrust. It didn’t take long to fall into motion with each other, moving their hips as just the ride speed and angle to leave them both panting and Will practically sobbing. 

Hannibal adjusted his legs, pushing them up. Will wasn’t even sure he WAS that flexible. He’d feel it the next day, that was for sure. But for the moment he just moaned, the new angle making him see stars. Everything was harder and faster and too much and just enough and then Will was sinking his teeth into Hannibal’s shoulder, tasting blood as his hips jerked and he came between them. Hannibal hissed, fingers clutching Will’s hips still. He thrust hard inside the younger man, then held him tightly as he came deep inside of him. 

Sweaty and panting, they leaned against each other for a moment while they caught their break. Hannibal moved away, sliding out from Will’s ass and making him moan. The doctor began to clean him off with a handkerchief. 

“So uh… are you charging this by the hour?” Will asked with a grin. He looked at Hannibal, fucked out and sated. The doctor smirked back. 

“Only if you consider this useful therapy.” 

Will laughed. “Oh, I consider this extremely useful therapy. Send Jack the bill.”


End file.
